


Your Name Here

by jubileus



Series: kink meme fills [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 something year old boyfriends flirting with each other, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, yeah theres like no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin goes to Levi for his newest tattoo, and neither of them can act professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name Here

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the kink meme! you can find the prompt [here](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=6876894#cmt6876894) . i lack imagination so erwin and levi's tattoos are up to the reader's interpretation. orz
> 
> ~~i'm actually in love with the idea of tattooed!erwin so i might write more fics in this universe bye~~
> 
> **\- x -**

  


“Stay still.” 

Levi uttered the command from atop his boyfriend’s stocky frame, knees pressed tightly against Erwin’s sides to keep himself steady. The teasing look in his half-lidded gaze told Erwin that he knew exactly how the contact was affecting to him.

Erwin hissed lowly as the smaller man descended once more. The sting of the needle on his chest was secondary to the seductive, distracting warmth of Levi’s lower half on his pelvis. When had Levi even gotten on top of him? “I’m _trying_. You’re the one making things-- _ah!_ \--Difficult.”

Not even bothering with a response, Levi decided to prove the blond right by dropping his head and blowing shamelessly on an already erect nipple. Erwin cursed but managed to fight a shudder, glaring at the man’s bowed head. “See?”

Levi purposely shifted against him, a hint of a smile on his lips. “I’m just doing my job, Erwin.”

Erwin grunted, his hands clenching into tight fists at his sides. He ached to put them on Levi’s hips, but the selfish bastard had forbidden him from doing so. He settled instead for gripping the edges of the worn, padded table beneath him. “I didn’t realize that wiggling around on top of your customers was part of your job description.” He bit back. 

“Oh, shut up.” Levi told him, sitting back after completing the second letter. “ _I_ didn’t realize that you wanted this to be _completely_ boring.”

“I’m never bored around you.” Erwin responded, his voice shifting into something a little too sweet. He casually placed his left hand on Levi’s bare knee, which peeked out from one of the holes in the artist’s jeans.

Levi gave him a dry look. “Smooth. Hand on the table.”

Erwin frowned, but did as he was told. After a long week of using his charm and charisma to get what he wanted, it was easy to forget that that sort of thing didn’t always work on Levi. 

At least, not the first time, anyway.

“You could be nicer to me, you know.” Erwin tried, deciding to play dirty. He knew how much this meant to Levi, and he wasn’t above using that information to pull a reaction from his boyfriend. “I did save that space for you, after all.”

Levi scoffed, but his cheeks turned pink. Erwin grinned at his own achievement.

“Would you shut up already?” The smaller man dropped his head and began inking the sharp diagonal of a ‘v’, using a bit more force than necessary. “I’m almost done.”

“I apologize. I didn’t realize you wanted this to be completely boring.” Erwin quoted with a straight face. It was much easier to think now that Levi wasn’t grinding down on his crotch every five seconds. 

Levi paused, looking as if he couldn’t choose whether he should laugh or explode with rage. He took a deep breath, then glared up at Erwin. “Fine. Truce until I’m finished?”

“Of course.” Erwin agreed amicably, even though Levi was the one who had started it. Levi nodded, then moved back down to return to his work. 

The process went a lot quicker from then on, as expected; Erwin was tempted to tease him once or twice, but decided against it in favor of watching Levi work diligently against his chest. This was kind of a special moment, after all, and Erwin wanted to savor at least part of it. He closed his eyes as he tried to commit the moment to memory. Levi’s latex-clad fingers probing into his chest, the tattoo machine scraping across his left pectoral… the smell of sanitized tools hovering in the air... death metal playing gently in the background…

"Done." Erwin opened his eyes and watched as Levi shut off the small machine and placed it on the tray to his left. He began to shift his weight off of Erwin, intent on heading towards the sink. “You gonna pay me now or later?”

Erwin wasted no time in grabbing Levi’s hips, slipping his fingers beneath his boyfriend’s t-shirt and yanking him closer. "Now, if you take off your clothes."

Levi attempted to roll his eyes, but Erwin anticipated the gesture and decided to intercept it. He tightened his grip on Levi's hips and yanked him down onto his pelvis while grinding upward at the same time. Levi's mouth dropped open in a soft gasp. 

He matched Erwin's smug look with an irritated glare. "I'm at _work_ , Erwin." 

"So? Take a break." 

"You're so entitled." Levi attempted to swing his leg over and off of Erwin's midsection, but the blond held on tight. "Haven't you used up enough of my time?" 

"I've only been here for twenty-five minutes." Erwin told him, stroking Levi’s warm skin beneath his shirt. 

"So you want to make it an even thirty, then." Levi deadpanned. 

Chuckling lightly, Erwin pulled him down, pushing his tongue into Levi’s mouth before his boyfriend had a chance to close it. He carded his hand through Levi’s dark hair, licking over the captive bead of the shorter man’s tongue piercing. Levi moaned lowly, returning the kiss with an enthusiasm that betrayed his earlier indifference. Mindful of the piece he just finished, Levi supported himself with his hands on either side of Erwin’s head, maintaining a safe distance from Erwin’s chest. They kissed sensuously, uncaring of the fact that the front door was unlocked and anyone could walk in and catch them. 

It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before, anyway.

Levi pulled back first, pressing his hand to Erwin’s shoulder and guiding him back down onto the table. “Stop.” He panted when the blonde attempted to pull him down with him. “I have to clean you off, remember?” 

Erwin had nearly forgotten all about the new addition to his chest. The last thing he wanted to do was stop kissing Levi, but the second to last thing he wanted to do was deal with an infected tattoo. “Alright,” He said, but not without a hint of petulance. Before dropping his hand, however, Erwin brought Levi close to look him in his eyes. “Thank you for doing this.” Erwin murmured, stroking his thumb down Levi’s cheek. “I’m so glad it’s you.”

Fighting a full-fledged blush, Levi kissed him quickly, then slid off of the table before Erwin could grab hold of him again. Erwin sat up and watched as Levi returned, then started to clean the new tattoo dutifully. Once finished, the artist then applied the ointment, dark eyes flickering up to meet Erwin’s in a provocative leer as he slowly massaged the substance in. Erwin was about to lean down and kiss him again, when the front door to the tattoo parlor burst open with a series of chimes. Excited chatter filled the small storefront, some calling out greetings to Levi, but the two men didn’t look away from each other until--

"Uh-- _Boss_?!"

Erwin looked up at the familiar voice, then offered a pleasant wave. “Ah! Hello, everyone.”

Four of the members of Erwin’s board of directors were standing in the foyer of the parlor, each of them with similar expressions of disbelief on their faces. Levi turned, snorted, and then went back to applying the ointment, this time more efficiently than before. He had suspected it was only a matter of time before this happened; Gunther and Petra were returning customers of his, and Eld and Oluo almost always accompanied the other two.

Most people were mildly surprised by the amount of tattoos Erwin had, but the group in front of them looked as if their entire world had been shattered. Gunther and Oluo were both slack jawed, while Petra’s face was a bright, cherry red. Eld was supporting himself against the wall, looking as if he were going to faint.

“S-sir--!!” Petra erupted, her hands clasped together in front of her. “Y-your body is--!”

“—Are those _real_?!” Oluo looked as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Erwin glanced at him amusedly. “Last time I checked.”

Nearly every inch of Erwin’s upper body was covered in tattoos, save for his hands and his neck. Some of them were faded and needed to be touched up; others looked scratched on and unprofessional; and others still were legitimate works of art, with thick lines and intense shading. It was difficult to make out all of the pieces, or even figure out where one ended and another one began; but the bold, masculine designs implied a wild history that no one in the group had been aware of. All in all, they conveyed the message that there was a whole other hidden side to the seemingly straight-laced CEO. 

The newest addition was high on Erwin’s chest, directly over his heart. The area of skin was bright red, and there, shiny with ointment, was Levi’s name in the artist’s own handwriting.

Levi retrieved a fresh bandage from the tray. “So who’s it gonna be tonight?” He asked the group, uncaring of their collective mental distress. They all knew that Levi was dating their boss; so really, the tattoos shouldn’t have been _that_ much of a surprise.

But then again, Levi had been surprised himself on that fateful day when the handsome blond had entered his shop, nearly two years ago. He never would have guessed what lay beneath his crisp Armani shirt, but once the blond’s tattoos were revealed to him Levi was smitten instantly. 

(He was even more surprised about a month later, when he discovered that the only piercings Erwin had were below his waist. _Pleasantly_ surprised.)

“U-um… yes—“ Petra stammered, unable to tear her eyes away from Erwin’s impressively inked physique. Levi did his best to block her line of vision as he applied the bandage. “I wanted to—“

“Is that a prison tattoo?” Gunther blurted out, then immediately clapped his hand over his mouth. 

“Hm? Ah, yes.” Erwin said, glancing down at his left elbow. “Actually, there’s a funny story about that one—“

Having finished covering the tattoo, and also finding himself already annoyed by the awkward exchange, Levi interrupted by shoving Erwin’s shirt at him. “For fuck’s sake, Erwin, cover yourself up already.”

“Of course.” Erwin responded immediately, taking the shirt and pulling it onto his arms and over his shoulders. He began buttoning it up from the bottom, looking over at the shorter man. “You did wonderfully. Thank you.”

“You haven’t even seen it yet, idiot.” 

“But you always do an excellent job on me.” Erwin told his boyfriend warmly, the charm back in full force. Levi ducked his head and scowled, removing his gloves with a snap and tossing them into the trash.

“I-- uh—“ Gunther stuttered, still looking utterly lost and confused. “—W-we could come back later...?”

“There’s no need.” Erwin told him, securing the final button on his shirt. He accepted his jacket from Levi and shrugged it on. “I was just leaving.”

With his torso covered up once more, Erwin looked like the well dressed, dignified man they knew him as. Still, the group continued to gape. 

“I have so many questions.” Whispered Eld, who had been silent up until now. Erwin waited patiently to see if the younger male would voice said questions, but he seemed to be too shocked to go on. 

Levi cleared his throat when the silence began to stretch, giving Erwin a pointed look. 

“Well, this was a nice surprise.” Erwin finally said pleasantly, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Enjoy your weekends. I’ll see you all on Monday.” He headed for the entrance. The group somehow managed to stammer out a few awkward goodbyes. 

“Wait, asshole.” Levi shouted after the blond. “That’ll be one-fifty.”

“Send me the bill.” Erwin responded with a wink. Then he was out of the door and onto the street, whistling happily to himself.

The group turned to Levi expectantly. The artist crossed his arms and gave them a warning glare. 

“Save it. I’m not telling you shit.”


End file.
